UN Mafia
| image = File:UnitedNationsMafia.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = | host = Araver | link = | size = 11 Players (Small) | startdate = 21.12.2010 | winningfaction = 5 Individuals: 4 Goodies & 1 Indy | roster =1) Blablah99 2) DarthNoob 3) Hirkala 4) EDM 5) Joe's Student 6) Framm18 7) Akaslickster (Petrus) 8) Segul 9) maurice 10) firno 11) golfjunkie | first = EDM | last = 3) Hirkala 7) Akaslickster 9) Maurice 10) Firno 11) GolfJunkie | mvp = Hirkala | awards = - }} UN Mafia was a game designed by Yuli and hosted by Araver based on Yuli's original design. It began on December 21, 2010 and ended in a individual win by some of the Goodies and the Indy in D3 (December 27th, 2010). Game Mechanics This was a complex game designed by Yuli where each player had an Individual wincon which had to be fulfilled before the player was allowed to leave the game and win. Factions were more loosely related and killed players did not win with their factions. Rules *Leaving the game: All WINCONs are to leave the game. In order to do so, each nation has a goal that must be accomplished. To leave the game, the player must sacrifice his night ability and declare that he wishes to leave the game (PM host at night). After this declaration, he must survive that night and following day. He will be allowed to vote, but his vote will count x0 at the end of the day. If he survives both, he may leave. Blocks do not prevent a player from leaving, but an imprisonment does. An imprisoned player must be freed before attempting to leave. If a player attempts to leave without completing his assigned goal, he will be informed that he cannot leave only AFTER the night and day cycle have completed. In this case, his vote would still count in the lynch. *Order of actions: imprison > invulnerability > save > kill > block > spy/message intercept / message transmission. *Night Kill is stopped if target is imprisoned or saved. NK is also stopped if all surviving / still in the game members of the Secret Alliance are blocked or imprisoned that night. *When a single faction manages to eliminate all other players, there's no one stopping them to leave the game, except if their WinCon is no longer possible to achieve. *Tie Lynch Rules: D1 tie lynch=no lynch. Any other day tie = random lynch selected from the tied players. Role Description Secret Alliance Have BTSC and a night invasion (kill). *'China' -- The size of the country allows for vote manipulation (x0, x1, or x2). Also, if China can successfully guess the Nation who is to receive a message from S. Korea, China may read the message OR replace it with a message of his own, but not both. WINCON: Secretly wants revenge for the destruction of Nanking. Can only leave the game if Japan is dead. *'North Korea' -- Nuclear devices were just a cover for North Korea's top secret project: building a better Google Earth. They have satellites that cover the whole globe. Can spy 1 player per night, even if that player is dead. If they spy Russia, Russia learns their identity as well. WINCON: Doesn't like their Southern brethren and will do anything to see them eliminated. Cannot leave the game until South Korea is eliminated. *'Afghanistan' -- Their dirty bomb threats and scuds keep a country occupied (blocked) for a night. If they target the US, their identity will be published that night. WINCON: They hold a grudge against Russia for their past occupation. Can only leave the game if Russia is dead. UN Alliance *'USA' -- Can survive through countless tragedies. Cannot die at night. WINCON: As a firm supporter of democracy, the USA dislikes the idea of vote manipulation. Says one thing and does another--if they directly reveal their role, they are the next lynch victim regardless of votes. Has one RID guess per night. Must correctly RID China before leaving the game. *'Russia' -- Has hundreds of satellites floating in space. Can use one per night to spy a player's role and target. If either the spied player or his target that night is NorthKorea, then North Korea also learns Russia’s identity. WINCON: Must spy one of the three baddies before leaving the game. *'Japan' -- Has trained many ninja assassins and is known for their stealth and technology. If spied by North Korea, Japan will appear to be South Korea. Once during the game, at night, Japan can target a player. If that player is in the baddie BTSC, he is assassinated -- removed from the BTSC and replaced by a back-up. Any information the original player had is not transferred. If the target is not a baddie, he is still replaced by the back-up and no previous information is transferred. (Any actions for that night are likewise not transferred). WINCON: Must successfully assassinate one player before leaving the game. *'South Korea' -- Has a hard time dealing with their pesky northern neighbors. Silently monitors activities and can tell which player targeted which nation (instead of the other way around). S. Korea can also send a message (through the host) to one Nation. The message will be delivered the following day. WINCON: Must successfully deliver two messages to friendly nations. The contents of the messages do not matter, as long as the messages were never intercepted by China. After the second message is delivered, S. Korea may leave the game. *'England' -- Has worldwide influence among its colonies. Has no action unless the USA, Australia, or Canada (AUSCANUS) is/are dead. When one of those countries dies, England takes over the actions or abilities of that nation. Every night, England must choose only one ability to use from the available list. (Note: While America's invulnerability ability is passive, England must choose in order to use it). WINCON: Cannot leave the game until at least one of the AUSCANUS have left the game AND at least 2 of which are no longer playing UNLESS all three are dead. (For clarification, the only way for England to leave is if two AUSCANUS players have left the game OR if one has died and one has left the game OR if all three have died.) *'Australia' -- As a penal colony, Australia can imprison one player per night, but not the same player two nights in a row. Imprisoned players cannot act that night or vote the following day. They hire Canadian contractors to guard their prisons. WINCON: They try to prove that they are just as worthwhile as their allies. Cannot be the first of the AUS/CAN/UK/US to leave the game (they can leave, however, if at least one of the alliance is dead). *'Canada' -- Maintains that social healthcare is a benefit, even though they know it isn't. Saves a player on odd nights and kills on even nights. Learns the faction of players imprisoned by Australia. WINCON: Before leaving the game, Canada must either successfully save a team mate or successfully kill one of the Secret Alliance members. Indy *'Sweden' -- A rounded nation with nothing to contribute to war. Must choose two actions to replicate per night, but can only use the same set once per game and cannot repeat an action more than twice in a row. Message transmission or interception and assassination cannot be replicated. WINCON: Survive as long as possible. May leave the game only after at least 5 players are dead. Host's Summary Winning Faction There were 5 individual winners - players who were able to leave the game without being killed and completing their individual wincons before leaving: *Hirkala - Sweden *Slick /Petrus - England *maurice - Australia *firno - USA *golfjunkie - Russia MVP - Hirkala Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster #Blahblah - China - Lynched D3 #DarthNoob - North Korea - Lynched D1 #Hirkala - Sweden - Left after D3 - WON #EDM - South Korea Killed N1 by Secret Alliance #JS - Afghanistan - Lynched D2 #Framm - Canada - Killed N2 by Secret Alliance #Slick /Petrus - England - Left after D5 - WON #Segul - Japan - Killed N2 by Canada #maurice - Australia - Left after D4 - WON #firno - USA - Left after D4 - WON #golfjunkie - Russia - Left after D4 - WON Actions __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Era 5 Category:Games